Cannibal
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a cannibal. She loves to eat pretty boys. She's not the only cannibal in her little city. / One-shot / AU


**Disclaimer – **I do not own Gakuen Alice, neither do I own Kesha's song "Cannibal".

oOo

**Cannibal**

oOo

_One-shot_

oOo

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_

_That's when the hunger really hits me_

_You're little heart goes pitter patter_

_I want your liver on a platter_

oOo

Boys are pretty and delicious.

Mikan loves to eat them.

She likes to fool them. Make them think that she wants something more than just a kiss in the school's janitor's room. Between rakes and brooms, she captures them.

She talks with them. She smiles in the right places. Just to make the guy think that she's interested in him.

Then, she lets him go. Of course, before she lets him free, she steals a kiss. She does it to taste him. See if she likes how he tastes.

And if she does, the boy is a goner.

But she never eats them in the school. No, it's wrong. She was taught to behave well with her dinner. Never leave evidence in a public place. Go on a date with them and find a perfect, silent and romantic place to eat them up.

It's not like she's the only cannibal in her school.

They have a special group. From the outside they all might seem peaceful and innocent but inside they are beasts, waiting for preys to appear.

In Fridays, they meet up. They make a party, choose few guests, lead them to a special room and have a tasty dessert.

As funny as it would be, no one really cares where the chosen people disappear. That's why the group likes to live in their little city which is full of rebel children and not caring parents. It's safe for them to hunt and kill. No one even doubts that there is something bad going on in the city.

"Mikan," she hears her name and turns around in her seat. She's in her school, writing notes about Daniel Redwood. He seems to be a good kisser, that's what Sumire told her last Friday.

She looks in Aoi's eyes and raises her eyebrow.

"Natsume told me to ask you if you want to go with us today to the forest. To hunt _squirrels_." She winks and Mikan laughs. She nods and turns around to finish her facts about Daniel Redwood. She decides to invite Daniel to the hunting. It's always fun if they have guests.

In the dinner break, she goes to find Daniel. He's with his gang, sitting in the lunch room. Mikan stops in front of the table where the boys have dinner.

"Daniel, can I steal you for few seconds?" She smiles with her sweetest smile, knowing that no one could resist it.

"Sure, babe." He smirks and stands up. She takes his hand and drags him out of the lunch room, in the cold hallway.

"Listen, Daniel," Mikan starts and turns around to face him. Daniel had been staring at her ass, that's why when she turns around, he's already staring down at her. She smiles and he blushes. School guys are so easy, Mikan thinks as she tells him about the meeting in the forest. It doesn't take long for Daniel to accept her request. After all, Mikan is known as one of the prettiest girls in the school.

She giggles and gives him her number, just in case he gets lost in the forest. Before letting him go, she pushes him against the wall and places her lips on his. Sumire was right, she thinks as she tastes his mouth. It tastes heavenly and it's hard for her to push him away but she does it, knowing that it won't end well if she continued to taste him.

She walks away, looking back at him before she leaves the hallway. He smiles and she smiles back. She knows that the prey is interested in her. Perfect.

Before the bell rings, she finds her friends. They are chilling in school's campus. Mikan walks to them and sits on the green grass. She is too deep in her thoughts to notice that the others are staring at her. She bits her lip and opens her bag to find her notebook. In the notebook she adds a new fact to Daniel's fact list. It's going to be hard to kill him, she thinks as she lies down on the grass and stares in the sky.

The bell rings and all of them stand up and walk to the school while talking with each other, Mikan just nods and says goodbye to them when she's in front of her classroom.

"You're going to be in the forest today, right?" Sumire asks, stepping out the gang.

"Of course, I'll bring a little treat with myself, if you don't mind." Mikan smiles when she sees how Sumire's eyes lights up in the delight.

"Cool, can't wait." She smiles, kisses Mikan's cheek, and goes away together with the rest of the group.

Mikan walks in the classroom and greets her teacher. She sits in her seat and listens to History teacher's speech as he starts to explain what happened in the Middle Ages.

The evening comes soon.

She stands in front of the forest entrance and waits for her friends. When they appear, she smiles and gives them hugs.

"Where's Aoi?" She asks, realizing that her best friend is missing.

"She's already in the forest with her brother." Sumire tells her, taking her hand in hers and leading her inside the forest.

"Shouldn't I wait for Daniel outside the forest?" Mikan asks as she follows her friend.

"He will find his way to us, believe me."

When they reach their usual meeting spot, Mikan meets Aoi and Natsume. She hugs them both and they all start to talk about stuff. Mikan's phone soon starts buzzing and she reaches in her jacket pocket to answers it. It's Daniel. Natsume asks her if he can come with her. She agrees and they both leave the meeting spot.

Walking together to the forests entrance, they both talk about their daily life and how they hide the dead bodies they eat. It's quiet funny, Mikan thinks as she laughs with Natsume about something he said, that they can talk so freely, knowing, that they kill people and then eat them alive. It was a little inside joke between them.

Sometimes Mikan wonders if somebody will "break" from her gang and tell somebody about their weird hobby.

Or go to police and write a report about them. She knows that if her predictions will happen, she will not be able to run away. _Even if she eats everyone in the prison._ She knows that she will be locked in the mad house for all her life.

But she didn't care when she took Daniel's hand and lead him for the walk.

"You know, people in the school make weird rumors about you. My friends even told me to not come here. They told me that you and your friends are some freaks who like to kill squirrels and eat them. That's really fucked up, isn't it?"

"Yes, I guess." Mikan laughs and turns around to face him. "You really want to do it here?"

Daniel raised his left eyebrow and his green eyes lightened in humor. "Excuse me?"

"You really want to be alone with me?"

"Why not? You're beautiful and amazing, and I like you." He whispers, leans close and kisses her.

She responds to his kisses, wraps her hands around his neck and lets him kiss her more.

"I like you too." She whispers and gives him another kiss. His hands travel down her jeans to her ass. He grabs it in his hands and she gasps in his mouth. It was time for her dessert.

After taking off some clothes and being in jeans and a bra, Mikan decides that it's time to finish the little game.

She pushes him away but Daniel wants more of her, that's why he presses against her.

"You want me that much?" She asks, being surprised by the boy's movements.

He nods and whispers, "I want you, a lot."

"Remember, I warned you." She smiles against his skin and opens her mouth to bite his fresh flesh that smells so delicious that she can't resist tearing it up and swallowing.

oOo

**A/N **– Hello, there. I hope you aren't disgusted by this story. I got the idea to make something different with GA characters when I was listening to Kesha's song "Cannibal", so, tips to her for writing the song.

~**LCG**


End file.
